1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for thermally insulating a cylindrical barrel and monitoring the temperature thereof.
2. Prior Art
It is known in the plastics and polymer industries to utilize injection and/or extrusion equipment to form or manufacture components and products. Plastic or polymer resins along with additives are subjected to hot temperatures in order to convert the plastic or polymer resins into a flowable material. The material is injected or forced under pressure through a barrel before directing into a mold cavity or die. The barrel may include a rotating screw which mixes the materials and moves them through the barrel. Thereafter, the molten plastic or resin leaves the barrel and enters the mold or die.
In order to insure optimum flow characteristics, the barrels are often equipped with heating or cooling mechanisms in order to control the temperature of the compound. Assignee's prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,486,445, entitled “Vacuum Cast Ceramic Fiber Insulated Band Having Heating and Cooling Elements,” illustrates an example of a ceramic fiber insulated band. The flow characteristics of the fluid material are dependent upon the ability to control the heat applied to the barrel as the fluid passes therethrough.
Assignee's prior pending patent application, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/590,420 filed Jan. 6, 2015 entitled “MODULAR HEATING AND COOLING ELEMENTS FOR CONTROLLING TEMPERATURE OF MATERIALS IN A FLOWABLE STATE,” provides an example of an apparatus for controlling the temperature of materials in a flowable state as they flow through a barrel wherein individual temperature controlling mechanisms are both removable and replaceable.
It would be desirable to provide an apparatus for thermally insulating a cylindrical barrel in order to retain the heat characteristics inside the barrel and of the materials therein.
It would also be desirable to provide an apparatus for thermally insulating a cylindrical barrel to prevent accidental burn injury to personnel.
It would also be desirable to provide an apparatus for thermally insulating a cylindrical barrel which also is capable of monitoring the temperature of the outside of the barrel and indirectly monitoring the temperature of the material within the barrel.
It would also be desirable to provide an apparatus for thermally insulating a cylindrical barrel and monitoring the temperature thereof which incorporates alerts or alarms in the event that a temperature is outside of an acceptable range.